


It’s Time To Get Funky

by Mono_Kichi



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Anal Sex, Bisexual Momota Kaito, Bisexual Oma Kokichi, Bottom Harukawa Maki, Bottom Oma Kokichi, Consensual Somnophilia, Crossdressing Kink, Double sided dildo, Friends With Benefits, Horseback Riding, Lesbian Chabashira Tenko, M/M, Oma Kokichi-centric, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi-centric, Power Bottom Oma Kokichi, Praise Kink, Pre-Game Momota Kaito, Pre-Game Oma Kokichi, Pre-Game Saihara Shuichi, Slutty Kokichi, Slutty Maki, Switch Gokuhara Gonta, Switch Shinguji Korekiyo, Switch Tenko Chabashira, Switch Tsumugi Shirogane, Switch Yumeno Himiko, Top Amami Rantaro, Top Momota Kaito, Top Saihara Shuichi, Topping from the Bottom, Trans Male Character, Trans Oma Kokichi, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators, anal penetration, cum kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:47:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29549532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mono_Kichi/pseuds/Mono_Kichi
Summary: I’m not that good at writing any other characters besides Kokichi and Shuichi, so I apologize if any chapters like that are bad.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Tojo Kirumi, Amami Rantaro/Shinguji Korekiyo, Chabashira Tenko & Yumeno Himiko, Chabashira Tenko/Yumeno Himiko, Gokuhara Gonta/Shirogane Tsumugi, Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito, Hoshi Ryoma/Tojo Kirumi, Iruma Miu & Oma Kokichi, Iruma Miu/K1-B0, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 11
Kudos: 19





	It’s Time To Get Funky

Hey, I’ll be doing requests for smut fics to get better at maining other ships besides Kokichi x Anyone. Here’s a list of the things I do and don’t write:

Will write:  
Knife Play  
Consensual Somnophilia  
Overstimulation  
(Minor) Piss Kinks  
Bottom Kokichi  
Top Shuichi  
(Minor) Daddy Kink  
Master Kink  
Hate Sex

Won’t write:  
DDLG  
Non-con Somnophilia  
Non-con  
Dub-con  
Macro/Micro  
Vore  
Gore  
P*dophilia  
Inc*st  
N*crophilia  
Top Kokichi (Hell no)  
Bottom Shuichi  
Bottom Kaito  
Reader  
Saimatsu  
Abusive relationships

If there’s any questions you want do ask don’t be afraid to do so, I just want you to be happy with the end result of your ask!

Requests: CLOSED


End file.
